


Sated

by peony_princesa



Series: Arcane Pursuits [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Goat!Lucio, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Period Sex, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, lucio is hot for his lady every second of every day in any condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Lucio can't keep his claws off Ophelia, even when it's "that" time of the month. Though, when he comes to her, her current state has some...strangeeffects on him.My utmost sympathy for anyone who may walk in on them.





	Sated

Ophelia had been able to ignore the morning sunlight flooding her room for quite some time; that is, until it fell across her eyes. With a groan of groggy annoyance, the magician rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes and rolled to the edge of her bed and let her legs slide off the side, forcing herself to sit up and open her eyes.

"Aww fuck," she muttered as she felt a familiar, stabbing pain catch in her low abdomen "perfect timing." Sliding forward until her feet hit the cold marble floor, she dragged herself to the bathroom and went about cleaning herself up, all the while muttering curses on the timing of the universe.

As soon as she was decent again, she went to the balcony doors and drew the curtains tight, blocking out as much light as possible before returning to her bed and painfully crawling onto it, pulling the blankets over her head as she assumed a tight fetal position.

Not two minutes after she had settled in, there was a firm knock at the door. Deciding to ignore it, Ophelia snuggled deeper into her nest of bedding and closed her eyes again, but the knocking continued, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Lady Ophelia? Are you awake?"

Ophelia recognized the voice; it was one of Lucio's main guards and right hand men, meaning it was he who was sending for her, and he wasn't going away until he delivered his message.

"Come in." Her voice was muffled under the blankets, but she spoke loudly enough to ensure he heard her. She heard the door swing open, and the sound of heavy boots enter the room.

"Lady Ophelia, Count Lucio requests your presence in his chambers after the noon time meal today."

Ophelia grunted her affirmation, but remained where she was, not bothering to uncover her head.

"My lady, will you be there?" There was doubt in his voice, and she knew Lucio always demanded that his messengers return with a definite answer. 

Not wanting the guard to suffer for not completing his mission, Ophelia pulled the blanket down far enough to peek over it "Yes, sure, I'll see him." She was unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but the message was received, and he left.

Ophelia would have laughed to herself, but it was worth exacerbating her already considerable discomfort "He's going to be pissed when I don't show up, but I feel like shit and I don't give a rat's ass what he wants. I'm staying here until I feel better or I just die."

The mental declaration cheered her slightly, and she closed her eyes, ready to spend the next week in hibernation if she had to.

Just as sweet sleep was finally drifting over her, Ophelia was jolted awake by another knock at the door, this time, perky and cheerful, and made her want to hit someone.

"Good morning, Ophelia!" Portia's voice sang out "I hope you're awake, we have so much to do today!"

Ophelia snatched up a fluffy goose down pillow and clutched it to her face, letting out all her frustration, achiness and annoyance out in a muffled scream.

"Ophelia, did you say something? Are you okay? I'm coming in!"

The door opened again, and Portia's bouncing step made it's way over to the bed.

"What are you still doing in bed!" She admonished "My lady isn't going to be happy that you're late, get up!"

Taking a deep breath, Ophelia calmed herself, it wouldn't do to bite Portia's head off, she liked the other girl immensely after all, but there was no way she was leaving that bed today and there was nothing else to be done. Flipping the blanket down and away from her face, she looked at Portia and calmly said, "Portia, no offence, but I feel like complete trash right now, and I'm not going anywhere. I know Nadia won't be happy about that, but I honestly couldn't give a fraction of a shit right now. Please, I'll probably feel better tomorrow, but right now I don't want to look at anyone."

The look Portia gave her was one of surprise, but all she did was nod "Okay, I'll tell her. Feel better, Ophelia!"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully; Ophelia slept on and off, but no one disturbed her, and when she woke up that evening, she felt a little better, though not enough to make her want to get up. Unfortunately her peace was over; not five minutes after waking up and rolling over to get more comfortable, she heard the stomp of metal-trimmed boots echoing in the corridor, their loudness and pace informing her that they belonged to a very annoyed Lucio.

_"Shit"_

"Ophelia!" 

He didn't bother to knock, merely flung the door open and marched in.

"Ophelia, you know how I hate for my orders to be ignored, why the hell weren't you in my chambers when I asked you to be today? I had lunch planned."

Doing her best to appear under the weather, Ophelia poked her head out of the blankets and blinked at him "Did I miss it? I'm sorry Lucio, I haven't been feeling well today."

Lucio glared at her "You could have sent word that you weren't coming, but no, here you are, in bed and looking just fine, do you know how inconvenient your absence was? I ordered your favorite wine, and I needed your magic to determine whether the merchant from Navra…"

Ophelia rubbed her temples, ignored his ranting and wishing she could knock herself out for a week. She was pondering how to get rid of him, when she realized Lucio had stopped speaking. Looking up at him, she saw him staring at her, with a strange look in his eye. She was just about to ask what was wrong with him, when he began to sniff the air.

"What is that? Ah, it smells like- yes, I know that scent, though I haven't detected it on you before," as he spoke, Lucio continued to sniff and smell, stepping closer to Ophelia as he did so. As he did so, his demeanor shifted from angry to curious, and grew in intensity until it could have been called ferocious.

Ophelia watched in shock as fur began to grow out all over Lucio's skin; his eyes grew a deeper shade of crimson, and two bumps appeared on his forehead. She clapped a hand to her mouth as the bumps on his head grew into long horns, and he grew in stature until he was towering over her, transformed once again into the goat that had dragged her into this from the beginning.

"Your blood, ahhh I smell your blood, Ophelia!" His deep voice rumbled in his chest and made her catch her breath as she stared at him, unable to speak.

As Ophelia stared at the monster Lucio had once again become, he pounced on her. Tearing back her blankets, he seized her by her night dress, and dragged her to the edge of the bed.

"Lucio, what the hell?!" She shouted "What are you doing?!"

He didn't answer, but merely held her down and began to push the hem of her nightgown upwards until it was around her hips, and then, becoming impatient, he tore it from her body, leaving her bare and vulnerable. 

Before Ophelia could formulate a coherent thought, Lucio had descended on her, taking hold of her legs and yanking them apart, placing them on his shoulders so that she was completely exposed to him, and then burying his face in her sex. 

Ophelia's initial yelp of surprise quickly melted into wanton moaning as Lucio devoured her, his long, rough tongue sliding through her lips and deep inside of her with a fierceness that made her weak. She couldn't help but thrash beneath him, her hands seizing his horns for stability as her climax rushed over her, rendering her unable to speak as she lay there trembling and gasping for breath.

When Lucio lifted his head, the snowy fur around his mouth was stained crimson with her blood, lending an added note of savagery to his already feral appearance. Despite all this, his eyes were the same; Ophelia knew that gaze, and what it meant, and her heartbeat quickened in anticipation of what she knew he wanted. 

Gripping his cock in the claws of one hand, he stepped between her legs and let go of it, causing it to land heavily on her abdomen, it's considerable size made even more obvious by her small frame. He gave a few lazy bucks of his hips, his length rubbing over her clit as he stared down at her.

"It's been a while since we did it like this," he finally spoke "think you can handle it?"

Ophelia let one side of her mouth turn up in a challenging smirk, "You think you’re gonna break me? Please try, I’ll enjoy it."

“Oh my dear Ophelia,” he purred “how I adore you.”

The last words had barely left his mouth when he grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach, one hand wrapping tightly around her neck, while the golden claws slipped under her to grip one of her breasts. Once he had gotten a firm hold on her, he thrust his hips forward and plunged his cock into her.

She gasped and her whole body tensed at the sudden intrusion, but she was as eager as he, and her flesh soon molded to him in its hot embrace.  
From that point on, he gave her no reprieve, and pounded into her mercilessly, losing himself to his animal passions.

Lucio filled each of Ophelia’s senses, his growls overwhelming her own cries and moans, and his monstrous body completely overshaddowing her small frame. With every thrust of his hips, his cock stretched her, his balls slapping heavily against her clit, while his saliva dripped from his fangs onto her back. It was as if he had forced his way into every cell in her body and it was his to command and do with as he saw fit. 

As she felt her climax rising deep within her belly, Ophelia felt Lucio’s cock twitch and then begin to swell, its knot sealing her entrance and preparing to release his load.  
Just then, the door burst open “What the hell is going on here?! Lucio let go of her this instant!”

Nadia and Asra stood in the doorway, their expressions of shock and horror at the scene before them, etched clearly on their features.

As the Countess was ordering Lucio to release Ophelia, Asra, a look of rage on his face that Ophelia had never seen there before, raised his hand, a magical attack leaping to his fingertips and flying straight at Lucio.

Ophelia obeyed her first instinct and reached back, laying her hand on Lucio’s wrist as a magical barrier exploded from it, rendering Asra’s attack useless.

“Ophelia! Why-? No!”

“That’s quite enough interference from you.” Lucio snarled, his grip on Ophelia never faltering “Guards!” he called to the men who had rushed to the door at the sound of commotion “Take these two to the salon and hold them there until we’re finished. From now on, they are both my guests in name alone, and have no privileges of rank. I will deal with them when I see fit.”

His orders were obeyed with alacrity, and Nadia and Asra were escorted out of sight, both of them protesting, and Asra yelling for Ophelia to listen to him and get away from Lucio.

When they were left alone, Lucio, his cock still lodged firmly within Ophelia’s depths, laid his hand on her lower back, and stroked it slowly up between her shoulder blades “You protected me, pet. You didn’t have to, but you did. You really are a treasure. My treasure” His hand slid to her shoulder, where his grip tightened as he started to move within her again.

Ophelia let out a gasping cry as the tip of his cock stroked against a soft, delicate spot deep inside her that only he seemed to be able to find. 

Lucio heard her and smiled, “That voice of yours is music to my ears, Ophelia. Now let me hear it again.” Their mingled voices, along with the sound of wet flesh slapping together, was the closing music of their finish, both of them letting out their last desperate moans as they climaxed. Ophelia’s whole body trembled as she fell limp onto the bed, while Lucio gave one last, powerful thrust, ramming the pointed tip of his cock against the barrier to her womb, and spasming inside her as it released his cum, creating a small bulge low in her stomach, his knot holding it all inside her.

It took several minutes for Lucio’s cock to fully drain itself, and when it did, and its knot shrank enough to allow him to pull himself free from Ophelia, he did so, and collapsed on top of her. 

Ophelia shivered at the feeling of their combined fluids pouring out of her, but her attention was diverted when she felt skin against her back instead of fur. Maneuvering around to face him, she saw that he had returned to his human form. A tired smile on her face, she reached out and brushed her fingers over his forehead “I made my choice, and I’ve chosen to stay with you, whatever that might mean.”

Lucio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly against his chest, his still-labored breathing ruffling against her hair “As if I’d ever let you leave me.” he said with a laugh “You’re my little witch until the end of time, Ophelia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on sticking with me this far into such a shit show lmao I'm eternally grateful!


End file.
